Duet
by yokainomiko
Summary: Who is best suited for "playing" with Hino Kahoko?


Title: Duet  
Pairing: Guess xDDD  
Genre: Humor/Romance (well, very low on the romance scale), crack-ish u.u  
Rating: K+/PG  
Word Count: 656  
Summary: Who is best suited for "playing" with Hino Kahoko? Don't worry, it's not perverted...  
Notes: Written a year ago.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon about five minutes before the end of classes when an announcement was released, "All participants in the intra-school concours please come to Kanazawa-sensei's room after class."

Hihara rushed to the room as quickly as he could after school to find Tsuchiura and Tsukimori had beat him there.

"Why're you here so early Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura asked.

"It is important to arrive in a timely manner when one's presence is requested," he coolly replied.

"Che, it's probably because you have nothing better to do and no friends to say good bye to when class ends."

"If you must know, I was planning on inviting Hino to attend one of my mother's concerts with me tomorrow."

"Like hell! She's going to be spending the day watching my soccer game!"

"Oh? And has she already agreed to spend her time doing something as mundane as watching a ball be rolled back and forth?"

"Well, no… not exactly… are you insulting soccer?!"

"Interpret it as you will."

"YOU! Urgh, well it's not like it matters what you think because Hino will want to spend the day with me."

"Somehow I think not."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Surely even someone with your level of intellect will have heard of the violin romance."

"Of course! But the piano goes better with the violin! The accompanist!"

"While an accompaniment may make the violin sound better I will note that when you accompanied Hino she got last place."

"She didn't get last place because I accompanied her!"

Hihara flushed and started waving his arms. "Y-you guys! There's no need to get so upset!"

The second years turned to glare at the third year.

"Oh really? Because you're such a great match for Hino?" Tsuchiura sarcastically responded.

"Besides, the trumpet is not well suited for the violin at all," Tsukimori added. "You have absolutely no hopes of winning Hino's heart."

"Mou! Don't be so mean!" Hihara whined. "I totally had a duet with Kaho-chan!"

The blue haired boy shrugged. "Yes, the Gavotte… Such a simple piece it deserves my pity that that is the best you can get out of your relationship with Hino. A mere Gavotte while I have the Ave Maria."

"Oi! I have Chopin!" Tsuchiura yelled. "That's way more than one piece like your precious Ave Maria!"

Hihara pouted. "What's wrong with Gavotte? It's a fun piece…" he defended.

"Chopin!"

"Ave Maria"

"Chopin!"

"Ave Maria!"

"Hey! No one's answering my question!"

"CHOPIN!!!"

"AVE MARIA!"

The soccer playing pianist grabbed Tsukimori's shirt just as the door opened. The three boys froze as Hino Kahoko entered the room.

"Ah, Kaho-senpai…" a sleepy voice murmured.

"Shimizu-kun! How are you?" Hino merrily chirped.

The cellist stood up from the desk that he had apparently been sleeping on. "Senpai? What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked while walking towards the violinist.

"Ah, well, that is… I-I don't have any plans at the moment…" she stuttered.

The blonde smiled. "Good, I was thinking we could go to the museum tomorrow and then watch a concert in the park."

Hino tinted rouge, "O-okay…"

"Great, just one more thing…" By this point the first year had reached the second year and he leaned down to whisper in her ear loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "What did I tell you to call me, Kahoko?"

She blushed, "K-Keiichi…kun"

"Well, that's good enough for now I suppose. You'd think after three weeks of dating you could call me by my first name freely." Shimizu smiled a devious grin. "But that's just what makes you so cute."

"K-Keiichi!"

"Ah, much better Senpai!"

The couple walked out the door completely disregarding the meeting that Kanazawa had called them in for and finally Tsuchiura let go of Tsukimori's blazer.

Hihara's eyes turned to slits as he said, "Still think the Gavotte is pathetic?"

The two second years flushed and in unison cried out, "SHUT UP SENPAI!"

* * *

Happy Birthday to me~!  
11/23/08


End file.
